This laboratory has established a series of odontogenic cell lines. These cell lines are primary cell lines and include at least one of each of the following lesions: 1) ameloblastoma, 2) odontogenic fibroma, 3) myxoma, 4) keratinizing odontogenic cyst, 5) gingival fibromatosis and normal gingival fibroblasts and oral mucosa from the identical patient, and 6) normal gingival fibroblasts and periodontal ligament fibroblasts. The cell lines have been examined by a scanning and ultrastructural electronmicroscopy. The ameloblastoma, myxoma, gingival fibroblastosis, and odontogenic fibroma have produced lesions in tumorigenicity assays with the nude mouse. The odontogenic fibroma has also been analyzed for its protein profile, which is significantly different from the protein profiles of normal gingival fibroblasts or periodontal ligament fibroblasts. Western immunoblotting further demonstrated decreased levels of expression for minimum, chondrotinin sulfate, and N-CAM. Laminin was also decreased in expression following treatment with increased amounts of fibroblasts growth factors. Differences between the various fibroblast populations and collagen expressions, as well kinase activities were also observed to be altered. For example, the level of protein kinase C was elevated in the fibroma derived fibroblasts compared to the other populations. Treatment of the fibroma derived fibroblasts with fibroblast growth factor beta also resulted in an high level of expression for IL-1 beta, and proliferation. This laboratory is further investigating a relationship between growth factor response and lymphokine production by these cell lines. These studies could provide a control of cell growth in the jaw reducing bone damage.